nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Suionia
|- | align=center colspan=2 "style="background: lemonchiffon;"| Motto: "Kom igen bröder!" (Official) (Norse: "Come on brothers") |- | colspan="2" cellpadding=4 align="center" "style="background: lemonchiffon;"| http://i1316.photobucket.com/albums/t615/ald_thorig/Suionia/agder-tempmap_zps62e70ab2.png Location of Suionia |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |} Suionia officially Kingdom of Suionia (Suionian: Kongeriket Götarike) is a Constitutional Monarchy in Northern Skandia. It is bordered on the south by Arendaal. History The First Settlement of Suionia traces its routes back to Jón and Ralaf Eriksson, two brothers who both made multiple voyages to North Scania, and eventually established the first two Permanent settlements. These Settlements of Durrstad, and Andkst (today Livori) eventually grew thanks to continued Norse immigration in which new and better lands were available, while successful the light population in general only brought the settlements a few thousand immigrants from Southern Scandia. These Settlements following about 50-100 years of immigration, local population growth, and the ability to secure arable farmland allowed for a vastly expanded area that could be exploited ended up securing a bright future for the settlers which now numbered around 50,000 to 60,000 by the end of the European Settlement era (which for the most part is named incorrectly but is named so due to the fact that the Norse people still had some semblance of control) The Warring Kingdoms period was a time in which a large amount of Suionia split apart into various Kingdoms and developed independantly but in a heavily positive fashion. The New need to fight amongst each other as well as to protect from native tribes led to the resurgence in heavily armed warfare in which the Viking ancestors were particularly good at. This resurgence led to large portion of the kingdoms developing their own large population centers and able economies in which farms were given more stock and food production expanded heavily. This heavily Ingrained the Vestrs in the land they had settled which by this point had hit the Leinn Bay and was pushing into the wilderness more and more every year. This period in itself led to the Vestr kingdoms developing the mineral resources of their areas more heavily and allowing for the first truly needed standing armies of the various kingdoms. Finally after about 60 years of very inconsistant conflict, and the organization of various alliances the Main Three Powers of Carrhold, Veststad, and Andaar had established their own alliance systems between the many large and small kingdoms of the Vestrs. By this point their own distinct dialect of Old Norse had begun to develop giving them their own distinct language to a degree from their ancestors. Now over 250 years post settlement the areas had developed into their own culture with major issues facing them ahead. The Warring Kingdoms period Finally ended when the Kingdom of Durrsatd overcame the other two in a quick but bloody conflict in which the royal families of the Haraldr, and Carrhold were completely wiped out and Guhold had been completely burned to the ground. The Warring kingdoms period is recorded to have finished about 760-780 after many of the kingdoms had in fact developed their own populations and infrastructure heavily After a long period of division between the Kingdoms, Erik Hårfagreætta, conquered all the kingdoms and created the Kingdom of Suionia in 874. Government The Government of Suionia is a Constitutional Monarchy. The distribution of powers resembles that of a basic Parliamentary Monarchy where all powers derive from the Sovereign. They are distributed Between the Legislative, Executive and Judicial branches. The influence comes from the practice of the selection of Ministers. Those who are authorities in their respective fields are nominated for a ministerial position by their peers. Potential Ministers are contacted by the Special Privy Committee on Ministerial Selection and are interviewed by the Committee. The Chief Commissioner on Ministerial Selection is the Sovereign of Suionia. The Semi-Constitutional part of the Government is derived from the fact that the Constitution has the full force of law but is overruled by Sovereign Mandate. This essentially means that Vestrland is an enlightened absolute monarchy with a moral Constitution. While the Sovereign does have full power to overrule the Constitution, it is considered unacceptable to suspend or abolish the Constitution. Geography Suionia experiences extremely cold and harsh winters and summers. There are few mild days during the year, and the few mild days are during Spring and autumn. Ethnicity The Suionian population is descended from the first settlers who arrived in the country. Despite not knowing the exact origin and ethnicity of the first vestrlander inhabitants, it is known that between 60 and 80% were of Aren origin and the rest of Celtic origin, coming from Ivernia. Currently the Suionian population is extremely homogeneous, with over 99% of the population of suionian origin, which is why there are no ethnic conflicts in the country. Category:Nations Category:Suionia